Moonlight Lover
by vanitaslover46
Summary: Sora and Roxas are best friends and have known eachother for year. However they don't know eachother quite as well as they think they do as one night changes everything. SoRoku Sora/Roxas AkuRoku Axel/Roxas and slight VanVen Vanitas/Ventus. Rated M for Sex and Language.


Moonlight Lover

Soroku

Sora woke up to soft knocking on the door of his room. Yawning he quickly checked the time, humming when he saw it was almost midnight.

"Come In"

Sora couldn't help but smile when he saw his Roxas push open the door gently before shuffling across the room to stand awkwardly next to the double bed, that dominated the small room. Roxas was a family friend who Sora had known for years. He couldn't help but think about how adorable the young blonde was when he was shy. He noticed the little tremors the teens body gave off as he shifted from one foot to the other, looking anywhere and everywhere to avoid meeting Sora's eyes.

"What's wrong Rox?"

Roxas met the brunettes soft gaze for a few seconds before looking down quickly, a blush adorning his pale features, " I...well..."

Sora smirked "C'mon Roxy, what's up?"

Roxas' blush darkened at the nickname "Nothings up, I just had a nightmare and I was wondering~" The blond looked up hopefully at the brunette, giving his huge puppy dog eyes which he knew worked wonders on the older teen.

Sora sighed "Come on then, In you get"

The blond smiled at the brunette as Sora lifted the edge of his duvet just as Roxas slipped in quickly, as if he were afraid the older teen would change his mind.

"Thanks Sora!" he beamed at the older teen sweetly

Sora squirmed slightly, "Y-yeah no problem"

A sudden pounding noise from the wall behind them made Roxas squeal a little as Sora laughed at the blond.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up, I'm trying to get some over here and your killing it!"

"Van!" The sound of a slap followed shortly after by a low groan, most likely Vanitas, made Roxas giggle a little.

A silence settled over the room giving Sora time to think as he felt the bed shift slightly as Roxas got himself comfortable. The Strifes had been family friends for years with the Valentines, and it was only recently that things had gotten complicated...for Sora at least. His brother, Vanitas, started dating Roxas' younger brother, Ventus, which had makes things a lot more awkward when the Strife brothers stayed over. It obviously didn't help that Sora had fallen for Roxas. It had grown over the years and seeing Vanitas and Ventus together made him more than a little jealous of their relationship and it was frustrating knowing he couldn't have the same.

Roxas was seeing someone. Not only that but it was one of Sora's best friends. Axel AKA Firecrotch. Sora had no idea what Roxas saw in him relationship-wise. All Axel seemed to be concerned with was getting laid and not the relationship itself. Sora felt the anger bubbling up as he recalled all the times Axel had grabbed Roxas' ass or kissed him then had turned to him and smirked. He knew.

"Sora?"

"Sora~"

"Sora!" the young blonde pounced on the brunette, who had been deep in thought. The brunette glared at the Blond, the anger brewing, "What is it!"

"I-I'm scared..."

Sora blinked owlishly at the shaking blonde. His anger dissolving as quickly as it had grown. The blonde looked petrified, nevermind scared. Sora scratched the back of his head, a habit he had when he was unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, well... what scared you?"

Roxas blinked, "Nightmare"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "You had another one already?"

Roxas simply nodded in return, his cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

"Well, why don't you get closer to me?" Sora purred, "It might make you feel better"

Roxas, without noticing Soras tone, slid closer next to the brunette, so that they both shared one half of the double bed together. Sora slid his arms around the blondes waist, tracing reassuring circles softly into his back. Roxas purred a little with content as he lay on his side, the blonds forehead pressed against the older teens chest. He couldn't help but feel content like this.

'We used to do this ages ago...it's not so bad, nothing incriminating...'

Roxas moaned slightly as Sora brushed over a sensitive spot on his shoulder. Sora couldn't help but growl a little in the back of his throat.

'Damn, you know this isn't the same, you have feelings for him, you like this, you're a perv'

Sora couldn't help but frown a little at his inner voice. Was he a perv?

'Sora, you practically ARE a perv at the minute. I mean, is it perfectly normal to hold Roxas and think of dirty thoughts, while his sweet innocent mind wanders off into la la land? Get a grip'

His thoughts paused in their thorough scolding of the brunette when they heard a small whimper from the little bundle of blonde hair lay on his chest. And god did it turn him on.

This Is Bad...

He could already feel his member awakening to the small mewls and whines the adorable sleeping teen purred out.  
The kid was just to innocent for his own good.

'God knows how, when he's been living with Axel' Sora thought as he brushed over the blonds sensitive spots, occasionally stopping to see if the sleeping teens eyes had opened.

"Sora~" That's when Sora really did stop. He looked wide-eyed at the sleeping blond and quickly but gently rolled the two of them over. Roxas lay on the bed while Sora hovered over him. His muscular arms supporting his body as he leaned his face closer to the blonds. Roxas' eyes suddenly fluttered and baby blue's met Soras lagoon blue eyes.

'Fuck Axel'

He quickly pushed his lips onto the blonds, one arm supporting him while the other stroked Roxas' face. Said blonds eyes opened widely as he lay there in complete shock. He completely froze but his brain was overworking itself, trying to get Roxas to do something...anything. So he kissed back.

* * *

**So here is a SoRoku that I have promised to put up for today ^^ Hopefully you guys like it. This one shouldn't be as long as some of my others and I think there will probably be sex in the next chapter~**

**Sora: Yes! :D**

**Vanitas: Congrats you're getting laid before me -_-**

**Ventus: Aww that was kinda nice of you ^^**

**Sora: I think he was being sarcastic**

**Ventus:...oh**

**Roxas: Please...be gentle...**

**Sora: I'll think about it~**

**Ventus: Gee and I always thought Vani was the Sadistic one**

**Me: Well we'll see about that ^^**

**Me & Sora: Mwahaha**

**Roxas: O_o**

**So anyway guys let me know what you think :)**** I should be uploading alot more SoRoku fics too so let me know if you like the pairing and Sora being on top (Seme).I'm sorry I don't think I could write him any other way, I just really like him on top ^^**

**Vanitas: That's what he said *gestures to Roxas***

**Roxas: -_-**

**Anyway feedback is much appreciated so let me know what you think my Meerkat Crew ^^**


End file.
